


Flowers are worth a thousand words (or maybe just two)

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Oikawa and Iwa chan dont go to the same high school, a lot of flowers, aliens obviously, creation of their nicknames, flower shop keeper! Iwaizumi, flowershop au, i love semi, minor injury for iwa chan, oikawa hates ushijima, shiratorizawa team sleepover, strangers to friends to (eventually) lovers, you should have come to Shiratorizawa!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is so done with Ushijima’s “You should have come to Shiratorizawa” bullshit after Sejou’s bitter defeat against Shiratorizawa. Poor Iwaizumi is just trying to care for his grandmother’s flower shop.<br/>From the tumblr prompt: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers are worth a thousand words (or maybe just two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/gifts).



> Hello my dear readers! This oneshot was inspired because of the prompt I saw floating around on tumblr (http://sapphireeyes27.tumblr.com/post/145970905879/flower-shop-au) and I thought YES I MUST WRITE THIS! And obviously my fav ship came to mind lol!  
> This oneshot is dedicated to my friend Mari (ghost--fox on tumblr) because she loves flower shop AUs and she's always there to fangirl with me over Haikyuu (and other things in general)! So thanks Mari! I hope I did this justice! <3

Iwaizumi didn’t expect the shrill sound of his phone at 8 am in the morning. After all, it was Golden Week and he planned to sleep in the entire time. He groaned in frustration, burrowing further into his blanket, and decided to ignore it but his hazy vison caught his grandmother’s name on the glowing phone screen. There was no way he could ignore the call now or else he’d never hear the end of it from her or his mother.

“Hello, Grandmother,” he greeted her, trying not to sound too grumpy from being woken up so early.

“Good morning, Hajime-kun!” Even through the phone, Iwaizumi could picture the smile on her old face, eyes mischievous and crinkling in the corners. He smiled himself. “I’m glad you’re up,” she continued. “I know you’re off for Golden Week and want to enjoy the time with your friends, but,” _Oh here we go_ , Iwaizumi thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. A frown replaced his smile. He knew there was reason behind this unexpected call. “I need you to take care of the shop for the next few days.” And the bomb is dropped.

He groaned out loud, “But, Grandmother, I hate taking care of that stupid flower shop.”

His grandmother gasped on the other end, “Hajime-kun! Your grandfather bought that “stupid” flower shop…”

Iwaizumi interrupted her, rolling his eyes only because she couldn’t see him, “Yes, yes I know the story. Grandfather bought you that flower shop as a gift for your first wedding anniversary. Honestly, it still surprises me he did something so romantic.” He tried to imagine his stern grandfather blushing and presenting his grandmother with the key to the shop, nervous to see her reaction and nope Iwaizumi just couldn’t picture it. According to his grandmother though, he was all rose petals and chocolate hearts on the inside. _Damn, they’re too cute sometimes_ , he thought.

“I was just as surprised, Hajime-kun, trust me,” she said, chuckling. “The only reason I’m asking you to do this is because your grandfather is not feeling well today and I need to be home to take care of him.”

“Why? Is everything alright?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting up in concern.

“Oh yes everything is fine! You know how old people get. Your grandfather’s knees are acting up probably because of the sudden rain we had these past few days. Nothing to worry about though,” she assured him.

“Oh, alright then. But if you need anything let me know,” Iwaizumi pressed.

“I will, dear, thank you,” she chirped. “Come get the key to the shop whenever you’re ready.”

He nodded then realized she couldn’t see that. “Ok.”

“See you soon, Hajime-kun.”

“See you soon, Grandmother.”  

***

An hour later, Iwaizumi jimmied the key in the lock as the dangling wisteria swayed in the breeze and the scent of jasmines (his grandmother’s favorites) wafted up his nose. The door finally clicked open and he stepped into the dark shop, the bell above his head chiming and announcing his presence to the flowers inside. He visited his grandparents at the shop many times but the last time he actually worked here was well over six months ago since he was so busy with school nowadays. However, he had no trouble getting back into the swing of things. His grandmother had put all her strength into training him, hoping he’d take over for her one day after she realized Iwaizumi had a green thumb. When he told her his dream to go into sports medicine instead, she’d been disappointed and sad. It didn’t last long though because she knew there was no way he would change his mind. In fact, seeing him so passionate about it made her happy and proud now. Luckily, Iwaizumi’s mother had stepped in and announced that she would take care of the shop whenever it was time and Iwaizumi’s grandmother had been more than pleased with the development.

Iwaizumi headed straight to the back of the shop, donning a dark green apron, and started readying the buckets of flowers to put on display around the shop. Sundays were the days when the new shipment of flowers arrived and where his grandmother readied many of the arrangements for the coming week. Since today was Monday, Iwaizumi luckily didn’t have much work on his hands. He changed the water in the buckets and added the flower nutrient mix. With a spray bottle in hand, he went around and sprayed all the flowers with cool water to liven them up. Next, he took the tall bucket of sunflowers and dragged them outside to display them proudly next to the jasmines crawling up the brick walls. He then one by one hung baskets of bluebells, violets, forget-me-nots, and fuchsias from the awning. Turning the sign over from “Closed” to “Open”, Iwaizumi went back inside and swept the floor and dusted the shelves. It didn’t take long since his grandmother was such a clean person and soon Iwaizumi found himself sitting behind the cash register, mindlessly playing a volleyball game on his phone.

Sometimes people trickled in, bought something and left. Other times, it was just his grandmother’s friends who’d no doubt come to gossip about their newest neighbors with a handsome son who’d look perfect with their granddaughter. Iwaizumi had heard this story once and nearly choked on the water he was sipping at that time when he heard them say, “Well, we have to choose someone else ever since you declared Hajime-kun was off the table.” After that he made it point to never be around those old ladies but right now there was no escaping them. They were surprised to see Iwaizumi instead of their friend and worriedly asked if she was alright. Iwaizumi assured them everything was fine and that she was just taking a few days off. They seemed pleased enough and luckily left without prying much further, especially into his life.

For a while no one else came and Iwaizumi started to feel sleepy in the afternoon heat. The ceiling fans only worked so well and the rain had caused the humidity to spike. Iwaizumi felt droplets of sweat rolling down the sides of his face, so he laid his head on the cool, marble counter top. No sooner had he done so than the annoying bell above the door chimed louder than usual.

Iwaizumi groaned silently and raised his head to find a very pretty guy storming towards him, hands fisted and large, brown eyes flaming in anger. He slapped a crumpled 2000 yen note on the counter.

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” he said.

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow, “Huh?” The request was so outrageous he was completely at a loss for words.

The customer leaned against the counter, “You know? What’s ‘fuck you, you piece of shit’ in flower?”

“No, no I heard you the first time. It’s just…” Iwaizumi began but thought better of it, “never mind.” It was none of his business anyway.

The customer caught onto what he meant to ask though. “Let’s just say it’s for a very annoying cow who should go back to the farm where he belongs.” His eyes blazed again in fury, looking at Iwaizumi but not really seeing him. Iwaizumi stared back, stunned. The guy maybe hot but he was definitely off his rocker. He snapped back to reality, eyes softening like chocolate on one’s palm, and gave Iwaizumi a sunny smile.

“Okkk,” Iwaizumi backed away, hoping to escape to the back room to prepare the arrangement as soon as possible. The guy was starting to freak him out a bit. “Just give me a sec and I’ll be right back.”

 _“Fuck you” in flower, huh?_ Iwaizumi thought when he was alone in the back. He laughed because he’d made many bouquets expressing undying love, well wishes and prosperity but never a “fuck you” bouquet. He never expected to make something like that for anyone but now that the chance was presented to him, he would enjoy it wholeheartedly. He thanked his grandmother for passing on the vast knowledge of the flower language to him.

From the buckets, he gathered a few fresh geraniums, foxgloves, meadowsweets, yellow carnations and orange lilies. He also gathered a pair of shears, pale pink wrapping paper, a long yellow ribbon, and a handful of green rubber bands. When he came back to the front of the shop, the strange guy was smelling a vase of magnolias, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but realize how well he fit into the surrounding. There was an air of timeless beauty about him (even though he seemed to be the same age as Iwaizumi) and his movements were graceful as he held the flower between his slender fingers. Even in his simple sea green T-shirt and light washed skinny jeans, he reminded Iwaizumi of some kind of flower god. He could almost imagine a crown of flowers circling his wavy, brunette hair and yup, he was definitely the most beautiful guy Iwaizumi had ever seen but there was no way in hell he would ever admit that.

Just then the stranger turned, catching Iwaizumi blatantly staring at him. Iwaizumi willed the blush to stop spreading across his cheeks but it didn’t work for the stranger smirked knowingly. He sauntered over to the counter as Iwaizumi kept his eyes glued to anywhere but his hips. _Cheeky, brat_ , Iwaizumi thought, embarrassed.

“So,” the stranger drawled, “got everything you needed, um…?”

“Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi croaked out before he could stop himself, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

The stranger flashed a triumphant smile and held out his hand, “I’m Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.”

Iwaizumi sneakily wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans before shaking the hand in front of him. He offhandedly noted the roughness of his palms and the fact that Oikawa’s milky white skin contrasted nicely with his tanned one. “Likewise,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he started cutting away the ends of the lilies. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s gaze on him but dared not deviate from his task.

“So,” Oikawa’s velvety voice cut through the thick silence, “care to tell me the significance of why you chose these flowers for the ‘fuck you’ bouquet?” When Iwaizumi looked back at him, Oikawa was bent slightly over the counter, chin resting on his hand and peering sideways at Iwaizumi through his long lashes. Iwaizumi gulped as he took in the curve of his spine and Oikawa’s eyes flickered to his Adam’s apple, causing a pink flush to appear across his unblemished skin. Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to smirk.

“Well,” Iwaizumi began confidently, “geraniums mean stupidity, foxgloves mean insincerity, meadowsweets mean uselessness, yellow carnations mean you have disappointed me and rejection, and orange lilies mean hatred.” Iwaizumi thought Oikawa only asked this question to fill the awkward silence but was surprised to see Oikawa’s eyes sparkle. In fact, he could almost see the gears turning in the brunette’s head, trying to commit everything to memory.

 “Wow!” Oikawa said in wonder, “What a beautiful bouquet of absolute loathing they’ll make.”

 Iwaizumi chuckled, “Yeah. You must really hate that cow, huh?”

“He’s not _really_ a cow,” Oikawa said sheepishly.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Well I figured that much.”

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi swore a fairy was born (not that he believed in fairies, nope definitely not). “So you’re not as dumb as you look.”

Iwaizumi’s glared at him, shears poised threateningly. It didn’t matter that he was a customer. No one insulted Iwaizumi. Oikawa raised his hands in defense, “Kidding. Just kidding,” he giggled.

“Tch. Whatever,” Iwaizumi huffed and went back to cutting away the extra stems and leaves. After the lengths of the stems were all the same, he took two meadowsweets and yellow carnations as the anchor for the bouquet. But two meadowsweets looked too odd so he settled for just one at the center and tied a green rubber band around the first bunch.

“You must really hate this person,” Iwaizumi said, continuing his work. Next came the orange lilies.

Oikawa groaned, “You have no idea. That guy has been terrorizing me forever!”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “What is he? An ex or something?” he asked half-jokingly before adding the foxgloves at the flanks of the growing bouquet. The other half just wanted to know if he was into guys too.

Oikawa shuddered, “Oh God no! Don’t even give Ushiwaka the idea of developing romantic feelings for me. He might actually do it.” He paused (probably imagining it) and shuddered again. “No, he’s my rival in volleyball and obsessed with recruiting me to his team! He’s such an overconfident prick!”

Iwaizumi set the bouquet down and looked at Oikawa with wide eyes, “Wait, you play volleyball?”

The excitement in Oikawa’s mesmerizing eyes mirrored Iwaizumi’s. “Yeah! Do you?”

Iwaizumi tried not to let the sadness wash over him. “No,” he said, “I mean I used to in junior high but not anymore.”

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Why not?”

Iwaizumi lifted the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand. “I broke these two fingers during the last year of junior high. It was a bad toss but I spiked the ball anyway and these two took the worst hit.” He lowered his hand and continued arranging the flowers. “My parents got really worried. They always thought volleyball was too dangerous and this just proved them right. They didn’t want me to play anymore after that incident, and I felt too dejected to continue so I just quit.”

Oikawa frowned, “I can tell your parents care about you a lot, but it’s not fair for them to control your life like that. You’ve only stumbled not fallen, defeated. They wouldn’t ask you to give up after you failed one test, would they? They’d just tell you to work harder and learn from your mistakes.”

Iwaizumi’s laugh sounded hollow even to his own ears. Oikawa may have a point but his advice was two years too late.

“It’s still not too late,” the brunette quipped as if reading Iwaizumi’s thoughts. “If you still really love volleyball that’s more than enough reason to go back to it.” Iwaizumi stared at him in astonishment and Oikawa’s brown eyes flashed with determination. “Talk to your parents if that’s still something you really want to do. I’m sure they’ll listen.” He smirked, “I’ll even toss to you. I’m a way better setter than that amateur back in junior high.” He winked.

Iwaizumi chuckled at the empty promise. He doubted he’d ever see this guy again but he humored him nonetheless, “Sure.” Oikawa smiled brightly and Iwaizumi felt a pang in his chest. He really wanted to play volleyball with him. Instead, he ducked his head and started tucking the bunched floral arrangement into the pale pink wrapping paper. Finally, he swaddled the yellow ribbon around the middle of the bouquet and tied it into a perfect bow, curling the loose ends.

“Would you like me to attach a small card to it with a message or something?” Iwaizumi asked as he finally finished.

Oikawa shook his head. “No,” he snarled, “I’ll go deliver these to the bastard myself!” He looked anything but menacing to Iwaizumi right now though as he watched an escaped curl of brown hair fall daintily on his nose. Oikawa’s eyes crossed, arched eyebrows furrowed as he blew it away in frustration like a child. _Not dangerous at all but definitely adorable_ , Iwaizumi thought with a small smile playing at his lips. Oikawa raised his eyes to Iwaizumi and smiled bashfully as a blush stained his cheeks pink. It was almost as if read Iwaizumi’s thoughts once again.

Iwaizumi was a goner.

He averted his gaze and almost stumbled to the cash register, hurriedly trying to ring Oikawa up so he could finally leave. This guy was not good for his heart! “Th—that’ll be 2500 yen,” he said coughing awkwardly.

“Oh shit!” Oikawa face palmed and Iwaizumi heard the despair in his voice. “I only have 2000 yen on me.” He looked over at the untouched 2000 yen note still on the counter.

“Look I already made the bouquet—,” Iwaizumi began.

“I know, I know,” Oikawa interrupted him. “And I’m really, really sorry but I can’t accept—.”

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi cut it in. “Just take it for 2000.”

Oikawa frowned, “But that’s not the price.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I know but I said it’s fine. I’ll just put in 500 yen for you, ok?”

Oikawa still seemed hesitant but finally relented only because he promised to pay Iwaizumi back. Iwaizumi gave him the receipt and waved goodbye. As he watched the back of Oikawa’s lanky figure make its way to the door, Iwaizumi’s eyes fell on a bucket of white camellias.

“Wait!” he called out urgently. Oikawa turned around, eyes widening in question. Iwaizumi went over to him and plucked the best camellia from the bunch and handed it to a confused Oikawa. “For good luck,” was all he said.

Oikawa’s smile was more dazzling than all the flowers in the shop combined and Iwaizumi felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. “Thank you, Iwa-chan! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Iwaizumi stood there, well after Oikawa’s departure because he was so caught up in the promise of tomorrow that flowed from the brunette’s rosy lips. He even didn’t realize he’d just earned himself an awful nickname.

As he returned to his post behind the register, smiling like an idiot, he noticed that the velvety gloxinias had never bloomed this vibrantly ever before.

***

Ushijima sighed in defeat and acceptance as his team pushed past him and into his house with lots of takeout, popcorn and shitty movies. Apparently it was Tendou’s idea (of course it was Tendou’s idea) to have a movie night/sleepover at Ushijima’s place since his parents were out of town for the next few days and since his house was the biggest.

When he entered his living room, Tendou was already inserting a random movie into the DVD player. Ushijima noticed Semi and Shirabu sitting as far away from each other as possible. Reon sat next to Semi on the couch and Goshiki had been kicked to the floor (most probably by Shirabu), but he seemed comfortable enough especially when Yamagata threw him a pillow and blanket (specifically _Ushijima’s_ pillow and blanket). Apparently, Yamagata had gone upstairs of his own free will and gotten everyone pillows and blankets. Tendou squealed in delight, wanting to immediately make a pillow and blanket fort but everyone had already settled down and were too lazy to rearrange themselves. The red-head whined before laying down next to Semi and using his lap as a pillow, feet dangling off the end of the couch. Semi cussed him out and pushed his head away as Tendou shrieked, teetering precariously on the edge of the cushions. He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the large bowl on the carpet and threw it at Semi in retaliation. Semi growled and attacked Tendou with popcorn as well. The movie started but no one paid any heed as a food fight broke out. Ushijima watched as Semi threw a barrage of popcorn at Tendou, who was shielding himself with a pillow but bits of kernel still made their way into his spiky, red hair. Reon locked eyes with Ushijima, pleading for his help as Semi and Tendou squished him at the end of the couch, too caught up in their fight. Even Goshiki threw popcorn at Shirabu as payback for pushing him onto the floor earlier. Yamagata just laughed and enjoyed the chaos, occasionally throwing the salty treat at everyone for the hell of it.

In the hysteria, Ushijima almost didn’t hear the doorbell ring. Everyone froze, eyes wide as they took in the mess. It wouldn’t be Ushijima’s parents returning because they forgot something for their trip, right?  

“Clean up this mess right now,” Ushijima ordered before turning to get the door. He’d be in deep shit if his parents were indeed on the other side of the door. 

Of all the people, the last person Ushijima expected to see at his threshold was Oikawa. Yet there he was, looking as fresh as ever with a beautiful bouquet in his hands. The setting sun cast shadows on his youthful face and the light showcased a dangerous side to his sweet smile.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima said in surprise. He felt someone come bounding up beside him.

“Oh hey it’s Oikawa!” Tendou said, also surprised. “Did you invite him too, Ushiwaka?” he asked, glancing at Ushijima.

Before Ushijima could respond, Oikawa beat him to it. “No, he didn’t. I just dropped by because I got your card, Ushiwaka-chan,” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed and Ushijima noted the controlled anger behind his brown irises, “and I thought it was so sweet of you so I decided to get you these.” He extended the bouquet to Ushijima and smiled wider, yet his eyes didn’t convey any gratitude. Ushijima gingerly took the bouquet from his hands, cradling it like he’d just won Miss Teen Japan. “Thanks for the offer but I think I’ll pass.” Tendou stared in confusion between the two males. Ushijima’s expression didn’t waver. As much he wanted Oikawa on his team, a tiny, pessimistic part of him knew Oikawa would never set for him.

“Pity,” he said in his signature monotonous voice, yet the disappointment was genuine, “You would’ve made a great addition to the team. You could’ve easily replaced Shirabu and gone to nationals with me as your ace.” Tendou finally understood the topic of conversation.

Oikawa scoffed, “No team is guaranteed victory. One day you’ll realize that.” He turned to leave. “Goodbye, Ushiwaka-chan and spiky-haired-dude,” he called over his shoulder as an afterthought.

“Hey!” Tendou shouted at Oikawa’s retreating figure, bristling with anger.

“If you don’t want people to comment on your spiky hair, you shouldn’t style it that way,” Ushijima pointed out as he closed the door and headed back to the living room.

“But it looks cool! And I remembered his name! Least he could do is remember mine, especially since we’ve played so many matches together,” Tendou whined like a petulant child.

“Who was it?” Reon asked the question on the rest of the team’s lips. Their eyes fell on the bouquet in Ushijima’s hands.

“It was the pretty boy setter from Seijou,” Tendou said disdainfully.

“Oikawa?” Reon mimicked Ushijima’s initial surprise. “What did he want?”

“Nothing,” Ushijima shrugged, “He just came by to give me these flowers.” Though Ushijima knew they weren’t truly sincere, he still didn’t have the heart to throw them away. He decided to display the stunning arrangement in a vase in his room but before he could do so, Semi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Semi eyed the flowers with great interest before howling with laughter. He clutched his stomach and everyone stared, baffled at his sudden outburst. A few tears escaped his tightly screwed eyes and he wiped them away with shaky hands. All those summers of helping his aunt at the flower shop had finally paid off right now!

“Let’s just say Oikawa won’t be coming to Shiratorizawa anytime soon,” Semi managed to say between peals of laughter. “Or ever!”

***

Iwaizumi opened the shop bright and early the next day and immediately had orders over the phone for bouquets to be picked up by lunch time. One was a farewell bouquet for a long time employee of a company finally retiring. Another was for someone’s birthday. Ironically, he ended up making several for baby showers _and_ funerals

Iwaizumi took his time, carefully selecting the right flowers, wrapping paper and vases and arranging them appropriately for the occasion. The work helped anchor his thoughts to the present instead of them drifting off to other places or more specifically to other _people_.

Who the hell was Iwaizumi kidding? There was only one person his mind constantly kept thinking about since yesterday, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Even when he woke up this morning, the first thing he thought of was the fact that Oikawa would visit again today. Whether consciously or subconsciously, he wore his best olive green button down that complimented his eyes and skin tone handsomely and black skinny jeans that emphasized his great ass. More than once, he decided to change his outfit because it seemed like he was trying too hard (even his mother commented on the fact that he actually looked decent today!). The last thing he wanted was to see Oikawa’s knowing smirk too.  

He didn’t know why, but for some reason Iwaizumi expected to see Oikawa waiting for him at the front of the shop when he got there. Of course that was not the case, and Iwaizumi reprimanded himself for such fanciful thoughts. But as the day progressed and the scent of Iwaizumi’s cologne started mixing with his sweat, he lost hope that the beautiful brunette would ever return. _Serves you right for having your head in the clouds_ , the cynical part of his mind thought as he nursed his bruised feelings.

Just when he had come to terms with his disastrous luck and forever single life, the bell to the shop chimed. Oikawa ran inside, hair more windswept and messier than the day before. His lavender T-shirt (and was that a green _alien_ peeking out of the chest pocket?) stuck to his chest as he clutched his aching side, panting heavily. Iwaizumi tried not to follow the rivulets of sweat rolling down his neck and disappearing into his shirt but failed miserably. Even dripping in perspiration, he still looked good.

“My sis—,” he wheezed, “babysit—neph—Takeru—.” Iwaizumi didn’t understand anything he was saying. “It is so hot!” Oikawa practically screamed and fanned himself furiously. Iwaizumi finally took pity on him and got him some water from the back. It was nowhere near as cold as it used to be but Oikawa still gratefully downed it in one gulp.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed. Iwaizumi hummed, pretending to be busy with the flowers so Oikawa couldn’t make out the relief on his face. He actually came back! Just like he had promised, and Iwaizumi’s heart somersaulted in his chest.

“Uh—I’m glad I caught you actually,” Oikawa laughed nervously. He sensed the tension in the air. It seemed to kill the progress they had made yesterday. Shit! He really should’ve come to see Iwaizumi as soon as the shop opened! “I thought you’d left already.”

“No, I still have an hour before I close the shop,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Oh I see.” An awkward silence followed. “I wanted to come earlier but my sister dropped by and demanded I take care of Takeru, my nephew, while she went out shopping or something,” Oikawa blabbered. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Who said I was waiting for you?” Iwaizumi blurted out before he could stop himself.

Oikawa’s face fell, “Oh. Of course. Sorry.” He stared at his shoes like a kicked puppy and Iwaizumi couldn’t stand it.

He sighed, “Do you wanna help me prune the wisterias outside? They’re getting way out of hand.” Oikawa looked up at him, face beaming. He nodded so enthusiastically, Iwaizumi was afraid his head would fall off. Iwaizumi smiled and handed Oikawa an extra pair of heavy duty pruning shears. The two made their way outside as the last of the afternoon heat died away to give rise to the evening winds.

Iwaizumi showed him how and to what length to cut the shoots. Within no time Oikawa got the hang of it, surprising Iwaizumi with his natural ability. Pruning always took a great deal of effort for Iwaizumi because he got really impatient but with Oikawa by his side and his constant chatter soothing him, they finished in record time.

“Do you believe in aliens, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with childlike curiosity. The more Iwaizumi told him not to call him “Iwa-chan”, the more Oikawa did. Iwaizumi gave up after the sixth time. For better or for worse, he was stuck with that nickname. He needed to think of one for Oikawa. It was only fair.

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it too much, but I don’t think so. It just seems too outrageous.”

Oikawa gasped. He covered the ears of the little alien on his shirt, appalled. “Don’t say it out loud! You’ll hurt his feelings!”

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow, “Seriously?” and smacked him with the broom. “Get back to work, Trashykawa!” Ah, yes! Finally, a fitting nickname for the outer space obsessed trash king! It helped that he was standing right next to the garbage bin. Iwaizumi rejoiced.

Oikawa pouted, “That’s so mean, Iwa-chan! I don't know which hurts more: the physical assault or the nickname.” But he continued sweeping nonetheless, eyes twinkling with mirth.

They bantered back and forth even after Iwaizumi closed up the flower shop. With Oikawa it was so easy to fall into conversation about anything and everything. It’s like they’d known each other for ages even though they only just met yesterday!

They talked about elementary school, junior high, Oikawa’s volleyball team, his devilish nephew and snobby but lovable older sister, Iwaizumi’s obsession with bugs, his collection of mystery books and how he ended up working at the flower shop these past few days. Iwaizumi was so engrossed in their conversation and Oikawa in general that he didn’t even realize he’d led them right to his house.

“Well this is me,” Iwaizumi fiddled with the handle of the house gate, unsure of what else to do but needing to let the excess energy out somehow.

Oikawa snorted, “Well obviously! This definitely isn’t _my_ house.”

Iwaizumi shot him a half-hearted glare before they both burst out laughing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled that shy smile which made Iwaizumi’s mind blank and stomach fluttery.

There it was again: the promise of tomorrow. Iwaizumi floated on cloud nine all the way into his dreams.

***

Once again Iwaizumi expected Oikawa to be waiting for him at the front of the shop and once again he was disappointed.

What was unexpected though was the little present at the foot of the door. They were white violets falling from the lip of an ornate, purple vase. Iwaizumi touched their soft petals gently, wondering where they came from. He noticed a card under the vase and picked it up to read the neat script.

_Let’s take a chance._

_Dinner at 7? Besides, I still owe you!_

_-Oikawa_

Iwaizumi’s face split into a grin. He held the vase of violets as if it were the most precious thing in the universe and opened the shop. The bell chimed but the sound didn’t even annoy him anymore. _Yes, I think I will take a chance with you_ , he thought.

***

The flower language:

Bouquet: geraniums (stupidity), foxglove (insincerity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me; rejection), and orange lilies (hatred) (credit to the person on tumblr who thought of this bouquet because I got it directly from them. Thanks whoever you are!)

Magnolia- perseverance, nobility, splendid beauty and a love for nature

White camellia- when presented to a man, it’s thought to bring good luck; also means you’re adorable

Gloxinia- love at first sight

White violet- let’s take a chance on happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I had such a blast writing this, especially the Shiratorizawa team food fight! I don't even know why but I'm infatuated with Semi now. Like it's crazy! Great team!  
> I also have a head cannon where all the old ladies are in love with Iwa chan but Iwa chan's grandmother loves Oikawa because they're so similar (Iwa chan is more like his grandfather) and they team up and tease him ALL THE TIME! hehe x'D  
> When I found out the meaning of a magnolia, immediately I thought this flower represents Oikawa like no other. He one of the hardest working characters I've ever come across. It's admirable, really. He overcomes obstacles and keeps pushing through and I love him for it!  
> As for GhostFox, PLEASE PLEASE do yourself a favor and check out her works (especially Scattered Light) on here! She's such an amazing writer!  
> Lastly, my love for wisterias bloomed (get it? BLOOMED! ok I'm done) when I read a beautiful jean x marco fic called Wisteria by butterflychansan on here too. Also check that out if you want angst with a happy ending!  
> Other than that, please leave your comments, kudos and criticisms below! Or come say hi and fangirl with me over iwaoi (or Haikyuu!! in general) on my tumblr, @rolling-blunder. Let me know if you have any of your own iwaoi head cannons. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
